


His Human Puppet

by Springcaffeinewriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I like yandere character fics, I may or may not go too far with this, enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springcaffeinewriting/pseuds/Springcaffeinewriting
Summary: "Can you teach me to make puppets like yours?"That was the question that started the downward spiral of your mistakes, really. But back then, you didn't know that that simple question would cause such a disastrous and deadly chain reaction.And you certainly didn't expect a certain redhead to be the reason behind its deadliness."Are you sure you want to?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~ The reader character {i.e., you} is an OC. However, because this story is a reader insert, you are in the place of the OC. Hence the pairing tag saying OC!Reader.  
> ~ I won't lie, this fanfiction was inspired by one fanfiction named Deep Red, which was made by alwayssinning. It's a great fanfiction, by the way. I would recommend you read it if you haven't already.

You had been abandoned for a while. You couldn't remember your own parents, what had happened to them, or why they weren't around to raise you like normal parents would. All of your life, since as long as you could remember, you had been subjected to loneliness. You'd lived alone, with powers that had originally been hard to control, and which made you a sort of outcast in your small village.  
  
When you were a child, the other children near you would be terrified of you. You couldn't blame them, really. Not when you were looking back on it now. You couldn't even control your own powers you'd been granted with upon your birth; how _could_ anyone not be scared of you every time they saw you?  
  
It wasn't just that, though. The truth was, as much as your powers allowed you to fight like any other ninja, your health in question was a different matter entirely.  
  
Apparently, you'd been born with a rare illness that was in your bloodstream. Your illness was nothing short of annoying on a good day. At its worst, it had the potential of damaging you in more ways than just physical. To put it simply, your condition was like a more violent version of influenza, or a vicious virus that stayed permanently in your bloodstream. The symptoms ranged from dizziness and the occasional feeling of being lightheaded, to coughing spasms that automatically made you cough up blood, and even terrible irritability. You couldn't count how many times you'd covered your body in healing cream, plasters, and bandages due to your excessive scratching and accidental release of your crystal-like powers that sometimes wounded your skin. You'd wonder if people thought you'd been getting abused at home, considering how roughed up you looked all the time.   
  
One nice elderly woman that had lived next to you for some time had once noted that your condition was truly awful, and she really tried to help you in dealing with it, since _'no human being should ever have to suffer like that'_. She made medication for you, and you got to meet her grandson, whose parents had skipped town, courtesy of their 'free spirit' natures. You'd became good friends with him, even though he was scared of you at first. But, after the elderly woman passed away from her old age, he cut all ties with you. You weren't even invited to the funeral. You ran out of your last bit of medication sometime near your 17th birthday, a few weeks after the elderly woman had died.  
  
You were about to give up hope on your pitiful and lonely life when you started needing to be in the care of your village's hospital and going for check-ups regularly. Despite that, you stayed at home, mostly. Only when you had to go shopping did you go out of the house. Your skin ended up becoming something along the lines of a pale rosy colour, and the attacks of your condition didn't help when it came to controlling your powers. You distinctly remember a moment in time when a simple, bloody sneeze, combined with an especially bloody cough, had caused your bedroom wall to be encased in crystal.  
  
Considering your state, you found it to be surprising when a man about average height, if not a bit shorter, arrived on your doorstep with what was more of a demand than a request. He donned a long black coat, which was decorated with red clouds that were outlined in white. On his head had been what you guessed was a straw hat, and attached to it were a few white ribbons, one or two of which having small bells on them. Those bells annoyed you to Hell and back.  
  
_"I need to bring you with me."_ he had told you. _"_ _And this isn't a request."  
  
_ All you managed to pack were clothes, books and underwear. The only necessities you had at the time. You were an avid bookworm, hence why you considered the books a 'necessity'.  
  
It took merely days for the man to take you to your destination, which was further than civilisation than you'd expected it to be. It was also more secluded than you'd have wanted it to be, but you weren't complaining, since he did inform you that it was a 'hideout' of sorts. Living in what was basically solitude was nothing new to you, even if there were more people you were going to be staying with. What you were concerned about, however, was the appearances of some of the characters, some not unlike the man that led you to the hideout, while the others (specifically, three of the people) could be counted as a shark-man, a plant-man, and a strange money-obsessed guy that always kept his head covered as much as possible.  
  
You do not learn any of the names of the members of the group you've been taken to (under mysterious circumstances, mind you), but you do learn the name of the man that walked you all the way out here. His name is Sasori, apparently. You believe that, since you thought you didn't have much choice in the matter. It takes a few hours for it to sink in that you were wrong about that - you did have a choice, apparently. Just not the choice to leave.  
  
Not that you had contemplated doing that, surprisingly enough. Which, in all seriousness, turns out to be an even stranger thing to you. In some sense, you _have_ technically been kidnapped; and the people you've been in some way forced to live with are criminals, as you come to learn.

* * *

It had been days since you were brought here. The ending of your life has yet to be attempted, and you have currently been untouched by the group of mostly males. There had been no forcing of everyday tasks, not even an interview or interrogation had been planned, as far as you knew. There wasn't any dubious demands, like you'd expected, and any of the criminals have yet to make so much as a threat or ransom. Not that they'd have anyone to send a ransom too, as you remember you don't have anyone particularly close to you back in your former village - and did you start regarding it as 'former' now?  
  
Then again, it's not like the hideout you were practically trapped in didn't have any qualities of a home. You got to eat breakfast with _people_ , instead of your own collection of ever-growing demons that lived inside of you. It was the same with every meal you had in the place. Over the course of the past four days, you had become relatively civil with some of them. There were a few you could chat with, such as Kakuzu, Itachi, Konan, and Deidara. You'd come to learn their names gradually, as well as the name of their group, which was named the 'Akatsuki'.  
  
You shared a room with Sasori, as he had been the one to bring you to the hideout. According to what Itachi had told you, Sasori had had to choose either you or Deidara (Sasori's 'partner', as the puppet master had bitterly admitted to you himself). You'd seen the arguments the two 'artists' got into about what art is supposed to be, hence your understanding of why he'd chosen you over Deidara. Not that Deidara harboured any ill feelings towards you about it. As a matter of fact, he seemed quite happy when he learned he wouldn't have to share a room with Sasori.  
  
Since you spent most of your time with the redheaded puppet master, you had come to learn some things. One of the most concerning things was that he already knew almost every relevant detail to your life. You couldn't count how many times you'd come into the room to find new shoes of your size (granted you have pretty small feet), and new clothes that had come to fit you perfectly, laid neatly at the end of your bed. Hell, he had even built a cupboard and a shelf on the wall next to the bed in order to give you some access to the medication he'd made to counter your condition (which lasted around 12 hours). Sure, the oblivious and unsuspecting part of your mind dismissed it as a natural need for you to be dressed and well taken care of, hence the clothes and medication. But there was a fine line between the understanding of him knowing what kind of condition you had and how to treat some, if not all, of the symptoms, and the creepiness of him knowing your exact cup size, preferred type of underwear, and what you liked to wear in general (at least underneath the coat that you and the rest of the Akatsuki wore).  
  
Though, as much as you really wanted to ask him about it, he always managed to cleverly evade the question somewhat. In other words, he gave you an answer, but it wasn't actually an _answer_ to what you'd asked him. You assumed that maybe he didn't like to share his personal feelings, and dropped the subject, although it still weighed on your mind. Besides, you didn't want to risk angering the one person you got along best with. You didn't know what it was about Sasori that made you regard him as off-putting, but you expected it was probably the puppets that decorated the room you shared with him - which wasn't a surprise, considering it was a little daunting, especially at night when you were trying to sleep. Although you dared not try to annoy him, he did not seem to mind your presence, which also caused you to stop trying to assume things about the man, so you tended to stay with him more than the others.  
  
"Karma," Sasori calls out, his voice relatively monotone. The sound of him saying your name made you jump for a split second, since the room was previously silent. He doesn't bother looking up from the work he's doing at his workshop, but continues anyway now that, out of his peripheral, he's seen he has your attention, "I've noticed you haven't tried to leave yet. Aren't you going to attempt an escape?"  
  
You took a moment to consider Sasori's words. Sure, it had occurred to you that you had been alarmingly complacent, even when you had technically been abducted. But, it was only a fleeting thought, which you had shrugged off - another surprise on your part, since you never shrugged off the thoughts that spun around your mind. But now that you had the moment to reflect on it, you hadn't really been treated like a prisoner, and you didn't really mind the fact that Sasori, who was a total stranger the day he knocked on your door, had told you that you needed to come with him. A part of you believed you went with him willingly, even when he'd also told you it was more of a demand than a request that you kept close to him at all times on the way to the hideout. Not to mention that there was practically nothing in the way of you saying that you liked it here.  
  
Wherever 'here' was.  
  
Turning to face the back of Sasori's head again, you answered him with a shrug and a shake of your head. "I... haven't really thought about it. To be honest, I think I'm starting to like it here."  
  
Sasori blinked, as if he was ever so slightly taken aback by what you'd said to him, but his usual expression returned and the bit of surprise you'd seen in his eyes was gone so fast you had to question if you'd really seen it. He carried on with his process of attaching one of the puppet's 'legs' to its wooden 'pelvis'. You merely watched him from your seat beside him. You sat close to him, but you also gave him a reasonable amount of space, so as not to crowd him whilst he worked.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye, the puppets he hung from the ceiling of the room caught your attention. You raised a hand and, with a small quirk of your index finger, pointed in the direction of his creations. Although he didn't lift his head, again, his iris slid to the corner of his eye as he watched you indicate toward his prized possessions. Tilting your head, you turned it in Sasori's direction, and asked: "Don't their realistic features creep you out a bit, even when you're making them?"  
  
"Not at all." Sasori answered, his voice quick-paced but also hesitant. His hand faltered in the process of picking up a paintbrush, and you could see the faintest twitch in his fingers. You began to worry if you'd offended him by asking such a question. But just before you could apologise, Sasori spoke up again. "Do you not like them?"  
  
"I-It's not that!" You raised your hands in front of you in an assuring manner, while an apologetic smile graced your lips. Even though you tried not to show it, you were afraid. Afraid of what Sasori was thinking as he hung his head low, his eyes overshadowed by his luscious crimson hair. Afraid of what your roommate was capable of once you managed to offend him. "They're beautiful!" You declared (albeit falsely).  
  
"Karma," you froze when Sasori said your name, "don't try to lie in order to comfort me."  
  
"I'm not lying. I'm afraid you misunderstood." You steadied your voice even as your heart pounded in your ears, as if it was audible through your chest. "Your puppets are beautiful, trust me, they are. But when they are shrouded in darkness, they do look a bit... daunting." You stated. You weren't exactly lying. The puppets were beautiful, and expertly made, you could tell. You just didn't think the word daunting fit with the amount of terror you experienced when you continued to see the shadows of his puppets in the night. And besides, you were sure Sasori already knew that you were slightly afraid of the dark - afraid of what lurked in the shadows, more or less.  
  
You just had to wait for him to figure that out.  
  
A moment later, and Sasori gave a dissatisfactory nod. "I see," he muttered almost absent-mindedly. He placed down the piece of the puppet you had just realised he'd stopped working on. "On that note, I think it would be time for you to sleep."  
  
"But it should still be noon." You gazed up at him in innocent surprise. Sasori continued to look down at you with an expression you couldn't really read. You were pretty sure it was a look of betrayal; of hurt; but the distant look in his eyes told you more than that. Eventually, you had to give in. With a sorrowful expression dawning on your face, you nodded your head. "Alright, I'll take a short nap. But can you wake me up later?"  
  
"Half an hour," Sasori told you, "and that's all you're going to get for today."  
  
Pulling your legs up on the seat of your chair, you turned on your side and rested your arm across the top of the back of your chair, before laying your head down on your arm. Your other arm hugged your legs close to your torso. Sasori laid a blanket over you while you closed your eyes.  
  
Pretty soon, you were drifting off into dreamland. **** ~~~~


End file.
